Twisted
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a top-knotch detective. Percy Jackson is a world known killer. Both have a hawk eye for the other, watching every move, singing out people. Fate draws these polar opposites together. Something sparks. Will Annabeth Chase end up raising her gun? And Will Percy Jackson be the one on the other side?


"He's marked history with his kills. He was reported in Texas, Colorado, Washington, and now Manhatten. He'll leave, then pop up, kill a dozen here, a dozen there. He's ruthless. He left us a precious warning:

_Dear Agent Grace,_

_Let me warn you, I want you to follow. Because no matter what you think you know, we will always be 1 step, 5 steps, 7 steps ahead of you. And just when you think you're catching up that's when we'll be right behind you, and at no time will you be anywhere else then where we want you to be. So get close, get right all over us. Because the closer you think you are the less you actually see._

_W & L-B_

"Every letter, note, burn mark is just that fucking W! We need you, you've caught more killers than the world can count. His latest kill was Kronos Time, the clock seller on Olymups street. He was found dead in his room, on top of the shop, his chest cut with three lines, two diagnol lines, intersecting right by the collar bone and one connecting the middle of the lines. A W burned on the small of his back, 4 lines shaved into his hair and his hands tied in a V shape, a jagged cut races up both thighs as well. From old files, his past victims are the slaughtered the same way. He doesn't leave marks, fingerprints or any sort slip up. He could be anyone. The only clue we know is he has access to anything and anybody, and he's got a side kick, one that never kills. Are you up for it Ms. Chase?" Agent Grace, Jason, asked in a serious tone, the mysterious killer labeled W's files sprawled on his deep oak desk. A rather beautiful blonde sat in the large leather chairs, her blonde princess curls cascading down her back, contrasting with the dark leather jacket she chose to wear over a deep red tank top. Her grey eyes flashed with interests, her hands fiddling with a silver band decorated with a dangling owl. She stood up, her knee length, high heel boots clicking on the floor.

"I'm on it, and you should know I've never failed a case" Ms. Chase growled and marched to the door, swiftly pulling her car keys out. Ignoring Jason completely, not caring to ask any case questions, or is he wanted to continue the chat.

"Excuse me?" Jason exclaimed, he was not used to being shrugged off like that. He was in a high position in the FBI, and was a quite keeper. He called again after the fast walking blonde, scrambling to catch up with her long strides, and her skill of weaving through the crowds.

She groaned and spun on her heel before she was able to step out of the the front door, it swung in the late autumn breeze."Yes?!" She snapped. Her grey eyes flashed, her hands curled into fists, she was bumped by people hustling through-yet she still stood stone still.

"Name, I need your name" He nervously gulped, the look on her face could make Dwayne Johnson back down.

"Annabeth. And only Annabeth." She almost sprinted from the nicely decorated building and vanished into the bustling street.

"She seemed pissed, man" Agent Valdez, mostly went by Leo or Jason's closest friend, walked up whistling some song. His curly dark hair stuck oddly out and his tan Latino skinned face always shaped in a smile.

"I know, for the first time, I feel bad for W and LB" Jason patted Leo's shoulder and stalked off to his office, hands wrist deep in his pant pockets. He couldn't shake the feeling that Annabeth Chase wouldn't stop at just finding them, she would shoot for the kill. And she never misses.

OoOoOoOoO

"Kelp head, look at this," A black spiky haired 25 year old called across a cluttered apartment located in down town Manhatten. She was in middle of investigating a bedroom wall plastered with social media profiles, photos, and contact information. A dark haired man around the same age, due to his height, ducked into the room. Around his playful green eyes, ingraved in his tan skin were smile lines.

"Hmn?" He stood next to the girl, placing his hands on his hips. Red circles marked a profile from the others, it showed a smiling guy with chocolate hair and a warm green eyes. His name was Marcus Little (OC).

"His recent activity is attending strip clubs, you up for that?" She showed him photos of the man, lively entering a booming club with the sun dipping to the sea, and then exciting drunkenly with a half dress girl latched to an arm, the sky inky black. Percy gagged and distastfully cast the pictures aside.

"Oh, and the FBI have sent a detective on our trail, thats another thing to track" Thalia, the girl, crossed her arms, still observing the collage in front of her.

"Ugh, I hate strip clubs" Percy, the man, groaned, making the Thalia laugh

"You may be the first 22 year old guy, and that's been single since high school, that would ever say that" She laughed harder, Percy just punched his cousin's shoulders, joining in on laughter.

"Who's the snarky detective now?" Thalia flicked through her phone messages, what the FBI didn't know is they had a spy the entire time on their side. It once was Thalia, since her brother Jason was the head agent, but after a nasty fall out neither was speaking to the other. Jason's right hand side man, Charles Beckendorf, was feeding the two on everything to do on their case. To the public, Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson were a duo of cousins and barely scrap by with their income of ever changing jobs. Under that mask, lies two of the most wanted murderers, W and LB and if the detectives figured out the marks on the dead bodies, Wave and Lightning Bolt. They change jobs due to new victims or tracking cops.

"Some chick named Annabeth chase, she took down over a couple hundred unsolved FBI cases," Thalia whistled and showed Percy, her black sleeve riding up, exposing the black tattoo she winced and and yanked her sleeve down.

"I hate him so much for forcing us get those," Percy angrily muttered. No real killer just kills for nothing, doesn't matter if they're driven to it, forced to it, or even unaware they did. In Percy's and Thalia's case they were forced. Due to family debt, Thalia and Percy along with their other cousins Nico, Hazel, Jason and Bianca-who all dropped from his view-were employed to Octavtian Bear, the most harmless looking man ever, but with a ruthless mind. If the cousins wished to keep their lives and save their family, the are sent to kill others who crossed Octavtian the wrong way, heckled him, or just beat him at poker. As if to brand them like cows, he tattooed their nicknames onto their forearms. Thalia being Lightning Bolt, a bolt jagged bolt raced up her forearm, blacks cracks broke off the bolt, Percy being Wave, had a navy blue wave swirling around his arm, twirling, dominating his skin.

"Have you ever thought how long we will last?" Thalia's voice dropped and the end of her sentence trailed off, the mention of a time they can no longer scrap, and when Octavtain would grow bored, by hung on their shoulders, the room darkened slightly. Thalia grabbed his hand, her lips in a small smile, he squeezed her hand.

"Best not to think like that, so tonight is a party night? Wait, I mean strip night?" Percy joked, that's how he handled with pain. Laugh it off and when he was alone he would break, sob until it was over then the pain turned to anger.

Her electric blue eyes sparked, "Wanna make a deal? I'll go with you, if you do one strip!"

"Hell no! Girls are already clawing at me, after seeing my strip skills they'll never let me be free!" He struck a model pose and puckered his lips, he wiggled his eyebrows cockily. Thalia tossed a pen at his ear, face palming. She then turned to check through more of Marcus's files, making sure he'd be at the club, City of Lust, tonight so they could slip in, do the job and slip out un noticed. Or so they hoped.

Of course, it didn't work that way...

**AN: Hey! So I was planning on writing a sequel to Bad Guy, but let me tell you it was difficult! So after hours of trying, i got this idea. If any of you read the John Wayne Cleaver series, it's kinda sparked off that-and I just finished the third book: I don't want to kill you. The entire series is 1:I am not a serial killer, 2: Mr. Monster, 3: I don't want to kill you, 4:The next of kin, 5: The devil's only friend. I hope this will make up for the lack of sequel you all wanted-again sorry. Just a heads up, the next chapter will have some striping and sexy scenes, so be warned and if you don't want to read it skip over the part- I'll label it-and enjoy the rest!**

**LUV U ALL!**

**~Joy #.#**


End file.
